


To Be Continued...

by romanticalgirl



Series: ...ellipses... [3]
Category: Dawson's Creek
Genre: Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 07:09:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 7/29/02</p>
    </blockquote>





	To Be Continued...

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 7/29/02

Pacey opened the front door and stopped, his face lined with surprise. "I expected to hear from you weeks ago."

"I like to keep you guessing." Drue leaned against the doorjamb, his eyes sweeping over Pacey, who was barefoot, wearing jeans and a loose long sleeved shirt. "I know you're alone. Did you plan on inviting me in?"

"How do you know I'm alone?"

"Your wife's legs are spread in Jen's condo across town. So, unless you've decided to take up cheating as well, I know you're alone." He smiled knowingly at Pacey who stood his ground. "Tell me, does she shave her own pussy or do you help with that?" Covering his mouth as if he'd said something wrong, Drue shook his head. "Or is that something the girls do together?"

Pacey inhaled and stepped back, allowing Drue into the house. He looked around, eyebrows raised in appreciation. "Pretty snazzy digs, Witter."

"It's not like you've never seen them before." He shut the door behind Drue. "What are you drinking?"

"Whatever you're having."

Pacey didn't comment except to raise his eyebrows as he made his way to the bar. He fished out another glass and poured two fingers of bourbon in it then filled his own glass. He carried it over to the chair and handed it to Drue. "I thought I was rid of you."

"I said three."

"I expected you'd want payment in full before now." His tone was dry and ironic, the sexual innuendo buried under the weight of it. "What happened? Some other idiot enlist your services?"

"You think I run around looking for old high school buddies to fuck me?"

"Well, Dawson was at your wedding." Pacey took a smooth sip of his drink. "I can't help but wonder what barrel you've got him over."

"You came to me," Drue reminded him, taking a sip from his own glass. "You agreed to the terms."

"I didn't have much choice."

"Maybe. Maybe not." Drue stood up and walked to the bar, running his hand along the cool surface. "You ever fuck her on this?"

"What do you want, Drue?"

"You know what I want, Pacey."

"Fine. Where? When? How? Name your price."

"This is my price, Pacey. This is where. This is when." He sank back down in his chair and smiled. "Tell me something?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"I suppose you could refuse." Drue smiled. "I'm sure Joey wouldn't believe a word I said if I told her that I was getting fucked in the ass by her husband. Of course, most people wouldn't believe that Joey was going down on her high school rival on a regular basis, would they?" He took another drink. "And most people don't have photographic evidence of both indiscretions, do they?"

Pacey bit his tongue hard then offered Drue a small smile, tilting his head slightly. "Ask away."

"What did you do with the pictures?"

"Pictures?"

"Of Jen and Joey." He finished his drink and set the glass on a coaster. "Do you beat off to them?"

"Do you?" Pacey snapped.

"I'm the one asking the questions." Drue stood up and moved in front of Pacey, their equal heights putting them face to face. "Do you? Do you look at Jen's blonde hair between Joey's thighs and get hard? Or does it turn you on even more to see Joey licking out Jen's pussy? Do you wrap your fist around your cock and come all over their pretty faces."

"No," Pacey growled.

"Do you fuck Joey with those pictures in your head, Pacey? Imagine Jen's tongue pushing its way into Joey's pussy as you fuck her in the ass? Imagine Joey sucking off Jen as you fuck her?" His hands moved to Pacey's waist, unfastening his belt, undoing his fly. "You have your own little mental threesome each time you fuck your wife?" He leaned in, his voice low and dangerous, promising. "You think Joey's thinking the same thing?"

Pacey's teeth clenched, as did his hands at his sides. Drue practically purred as he sank to his knees, pushing Pacey's pants and boxers toward the floor as he went. His tongue swept across the head of Pacey's cock.

"No." Pacey shoved him away, panting heavily, his eyes full of hunger and self-hatred. "No."

"No?" Drue smiled, holding his hands out to the side in supplication. "I'll leave then." His eyes met and held Pacey's as he stood to leave. "It's your marriage."

He moved before Drue was aware of it, pinning him against the wall. Drue could feel the denim of Pacey's jeans pooled by his feet, his cock hard against his ass. "You came to get fucked, right, Drue?" He nodded, feeling the blood pounding in his cock. Pacey's hands tightened on his arms and he pushed away from him, turning Drue at the same time before coming up against him again. Chest to chest. Cock to cock. Their breath hot and heavy in the small space between them. "Where am I going to fuck you?"

Drue fought to remain standing as he stared into the electric blue of Pacey's eyes. "Wherever you want."

Pacey shoved him away again, pulling up his jeans and boxers, leaving them unfastened as he headed for the stairs. Drue watched him for a moment before following, his eyes on the deep green of Pacey's shirt as it stretched over the broad expanse of his back.

At the top of the stairs, Pacey stopped and turned around, waiting for him. "We don't have all fucking day, Drue."

"We do if I say we do."

"Is that what you plan on telling my wife when she gets home from her Sapphic encounter?" Pacey clamped his hand around Drue's upper arm and pushed him down the hall. "Don't mind the fact that your husband's fucking me, Joey. I told him we had all fucking day." He stopped at the last door and held Drue pinned to the wall. "How do you think that defense will go over, Valentine?"

"You think I care?" Pacey pushed the door opened and shoved Drue through it. Drue stumbled and landed on the bed, turning over to glare at Pacey as he got to his feet. "I'm sure Joey gets all hot and bothered with this macho shit," he paused and smirked, watching as Pacey unbuttoned his shirt. "Or maybe not, since she keeps running off to another woman. Regardless, it does nothing for me."

"Yeah?" Pacey grabbed Drue's arm and brought him up against his now bare chest. "They why the fuck is your cock so hard?" His hand slid down to Drue's waist and tugged his shirt free, pulling it up his body. "Why are you letting me undress you?"

"I didn't really see that I had an option." Drue groaned as one of Pacey's legs slid between both of his, pressing up against his cock. "Fuck."

Pacey shrugged off his own shirt and let it fall to the floor. Pulling away from Drue, he pushed his jeans and boxers back to the floor and stepped out of them, watching Drue watch him. "You want me to fuck you, Drue."

Drue nodded, his eyes moving along the length of Pacey's body. The bed behind him seemed huge, the room small. Pacey advanced on him, closing the distance between them. Drue stepped back as Pacey moved around him, headed for the bathroom.

"My choice, my rules." His voice was low as he walked past, barely loud enough for Drue to hear. He shivered as Pacey closed the door behind him, his hands shaking as he unfastened his belt and stripped off the rest of his clothes. The bathroom door opened and Pacey stood there, cocky smile in place.

"Where?" Drue asked, more quietly than he'd hoped.

Pacey's smile just widened as he approached the bed, opening the tube in his hand and coating his fingers with the clear gel. "Well, I've been thinking that it's obvious you've got something rigged so that you could take pictures of Jen and Joey."

Drue nodded warily. "Yeah, that's what you wanted."

"And I'm thinking that you're going to have one hell of a case for blackmail should our little secret get out." Pacey moved behind him, his empty hand smoothing over Drue's ass. "So I thought I'd make sure that the water you're standing in is going to be just as hot as mine."

His finger penetrated Drue, pushing up inside him. Drue let out a sharp cry, reaching forward to maintain his balance.

"That'll do nicely." Pacey's voice rumbled over Drue's shoulder as he looked down at the freestanding full-length mirror Drue was bracing himself against. Pacey let his eyes sweep down, smiling at the view of Drue's naked body. "Very nicely."

Drue glanced down at himself in the mirror then closed his eyes as another of Pacey's fingers joined the first, thrusting inside of him. The mirror tilted slightly as he shifted his weight, parting his legs with a quiet gasp as another finger slipped in. "Pacey…"

The top of the mirror rubbed against the wall, the rough rasp of movement punctuating every thrust of Pacey's hand. Drue's breath caught, his hands wrapped tightly around the mirror frame. "This is what you want, isn't it, Drue?" He eased his hand away, walking back a few steps to the bed and picking up the towel he'd dropped there along with the tube of lubricant and a condom. "This is what you've wanted the whole time, right?"

Drue turned his head, his limbs trembling too much to move. "What?" His voice was low, laced with fear and desire. "What is?"

Pacey eased the condom on his cock, his smile aimed directly at Drue's nervous system. "You didn't want faceless encounters in the men's room or your office." He smoothed lubricant on the condom and walked back toward Drue, his hand stroking his cock as he applied the thick gel. "You wanted to see me fucking you, right? You wanted it somewhere where I wouldn't be able to forget it happened."

"I just wanted…"

"Why do you want me to fuck you?" Pacey moved behind him again, his cock pressed against Drue's flesh. "Are you gay?"

"No."

"Don't some gay men get off on getting straight guys to fuck them?"

"I'm not gay."

Pacey pressed the tip of his cock to the tight muscle, pushing slowly, feeling it spread and constrict around him all at once. "Then why, Drue? And don't tell me you had a crush on me in high school." He stopped talking as he thrust in, his body tight against Drue's, filling him. "Because I don't buy it."

"I just…" Drue inhaled sharply as Pacey held his hips, pulling out before thrusting forward again, moving slowly. "I just want it."

"You just want it." Pacey thrust forward, hard and fast. "You just fucking want it." His fingers dug into Drue's hips, his pace increasing with every stroke. "You want me to fuck you or you just want to get fucked? Won't your wife fuck you in the ass, Drue? Isn't that enough?"

"No," he gasped, shaking his head.

"No? You need it to be my cock, Drue? You need me fucking you or will any random guy do?" Sweat beaded on Pacey's skin, his eyes holding Drue's in the mirror, the glass stained as Drue's cock swept across it.

"Jack…" Drue panted softly. "Jack told me you were his first." He breathed more deeply as Pacey slowed, not stopping, as Drue's words hung in the air between them. "He said you…you…" Drue stopped as Pacey stilled, his breath hot on Drue's neck. "He said you were the best fuck he'd ever had."

"And that made you want it?"

Drue looked directly into the mirror, held Pacey's eyes. "You're not the first guy who's fucked me, Pacey. I just wondered if you were the best or if Jack just had lousy taste in men."

Pacey began moving again, reaching around and wrapping one hand around Drue's cock. He stroked it fluidly, moving in time with his own thrusts. "And what's your verdict?"

Drue's breath shortened, his chest rising and falling rapidly as Pacey's thumb smoothed over the head of his cock. "I didn't let you off the hook after the first time."

"No. You wanted more." Pacey's words rumbled over his skin. "But this is the end. Your last payment."

Drue stiffened beneath him, his knuckles going even whiter where they gripped the mirror as he felt the quick throb of his pulse, followed by the heavy heat of his orgasm. Pacey groaned behind him, muscles constricting all around his thrusting cock. He released Drue's cock and grabbed at his hips, holding him as he pushed deeper, his steady rhythm giving way to quick, jerky strokes.

Drue felt his arms threaten to give way, the trembling turning to shaking as Pacey let out a slow moan, driving Drue's body flat against the mirror as he came.

~**~  
Pacey pulled away carefully and walked to the bathroom without a word. Drue glanced down at the mirror before following, watching from the doorway as Pacey disposed of the condom and turned the water on in the sink, waiting until steam floated up before sliding his hands underneath the stream.

"Can I take a shower?"

"Sure."

Drue nodded and moved further into the bathroom, slipping around Pacey to the shower stall. He turned on the water, waiting outside as the first cold blast hit the wall before entering. He showered quickly and turned off the water, surprised to hear the tap still running in the sink.

He opened the door and grabbed the towel Pacey offered. He was dressed again, leaning against the bathroom vanity. "We're done, right?"

Drue dried his hair quickly before running the towel over the rest of his body. He draped it over his shoulders and walked into the bedroom, gathering up his clothes and pulling them on. "You've paid for the information I gave you."

"Great." Pacey took the towel from Drue's shoulders and tossed it toward the bathroom. "Then I'll show you the way out."

Drue followed him down the stairs, glancing quickly into the room where they'd had their drinks. His glass was still sitting there, but he was sure it would be gone by the time Joey came home. He stopped at the door, waiting as Pacey opened it. "I'll see you, Pacey."

"I really doubt that."

"I'll see you again."

"Goodbye, Drue."

He met Pacey's blue eyes coolly, promise buried in the green of his own. "You'll call," he informed him, the words slipping inside just before Pacey slammed the door.


End file.
